


An Ace in the Hole

by Das_macht_spass



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Akechi Goro, Dark Phantom Thieves, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polythieves (Persona 5), Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_macht_spass/pseuds/Das_macht_spass
Summary: In trying to prove his worth to the Phantom Thieves, Goro gets himself into a dire predicament in Mementos. Luckily Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke find him before it's too late!They'll treat him with the utmost respect, right?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	An Ace in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a thirsty 2AM blur, so I apologize for it's content.

Goro Akechi was speechless. This should have been impossible. He should have never ended up like this, yet he had.

Akechi, with all those years of police work and being top of his class, had seen no potential issue with squeezing through such a tiny opening. Usually Goro would ignore the telltale shimmer of gold that flashed through the hole in the wall, but Joker’s words had been clear that day. 

_”We’re running dangerously low on funds for weapons and items. So today we’re going to split up and hunt for valuables.”_

The double agent saw this as the perfect opportunity, a chance to gain Joker’s trust and cement himself as a valuable ally. It wasn’t like the look on Joker’s face, downtrodden frown with softened eyes, had tugged at Akechi’s heartstrings. Goro had known that Joker worked three jobs to fund the Phantom Thieves, and still he felt no sympathy for the fool. Really. That wasn’t the case. 

So, Akechi hadn’t thought twice before he squatted to eye-level with the crevice and squeezed in head first. He shimmied and wiggled himself back and forth and at this point, when it was already far too late, did the detective deduce a few things. First the hole was way too small for him, second this was a bad idea all around, and third what he thought was treasure was really just a piece of shiny scrap metal.

With an exasperated huff, Akechi realized his efforts were a complete waste of time.

”Oh well.” Akechi sighed, and turned his head back towards the concrete wall. He could see his golden belt, so he must have forced his entire chest through. He was impressed with his own persistence and flexibility, but still getting into a less vulnerable position was urgent. “Time to regroup with the others.”

There was just one problem. He couldn’t get out. He was stuck, his arms and legs on opposite sides of the barrier resting against the cold, barren subway floor. There was really no way out and he was mortified. 

Out of desperation he started to thrash side to side violently, but this only forced him even more inwards, trapping him even more. His shy love handles, which Goro was self conscious about, squeezed in alongside him, cushioning his sides from the hard wall just a little bit.

Goro was torn. He really wanted to get out of here, and for that he’d need someone to help him. But he also didn’t want anyone to see him like this. That’s why the echoes of footsteps brought him both relief and fear.

”What the eff?! Is that Crow?”

Goro groaned at the familiar, grating voice and made no show of hiding his disdain. “Skull, I would very much appreciate some help here.”

”Are you stuck?” He sounded disbelieving and he didn’t care to mask his infuriating laughter. Akechi could practically hear Ryuji’s hand jut out and point at his body. “Dude’s stuck!”

”Look, just get me out this instant! I can’t move!” Goro commanded, kicking his right leg out in frustration. He felt so out of control.

He hated it. 

A new, deeper voice joined in. ”Really now? You can’t move anything? You’re confined and restrained completely?” Tranquil and composed, with a hint of derisiveness. Kitagawa was here too it seemed. The artist hummed thoughtfully as if a plan was dawning. ”Joker, what do you make of this?”

Goro wanted to wail. Today just kept getting better.

The light, tapping noises that could only come from Akira’s pointed boots made Akechi gulp. He could only guess Akira was pacing, considering his options. Why, though? Did they not consider him a Phantom Thief?

He got a sinking feeling in his gut. Just a week ago at that school festival, he’d cornered them and coerced his way onto the team. He tossed in a few sympathetic lines too, like how he wanted to find the true culprit or how he wanted to protect the thieves from false accusations. 

There was just no way. Had they seen through his facade already?

”Well, I’d say today’s our lucky day.” Akechi’s eyes dilated and his mind stopped. An audible scoff from Akira let Goro imagine his expression. He was sure he bore that cruel, stretched, toothy smirk. The cold, lunatic one that edged onto Akira’s face whenever a shadow begged for mercy. “It looks like life just got a lot easier for us.”

Akechi tried to calm his heart rate to no avail.

”You planning on leaving’ his ass behind Joker?” Ryuji grunted, as he took a swig of grape soda, before sighing in relief. “It’s your call man. You’re the one he was planning on killing anyway.”

Akechi’s pulse quickened even more. They knew, they knew, they knew, they knew! Akechi was helpless, trapped and vulnerable before his mortal enemies, and they were aware he was scheming to backstab them.

The detective tried to placate them with an excuse, “Listen, this is all just a big misunderstanding and-“

The ability to breathe and talk was torn out of him by some harsh unseen force. His head jerked backwards nearly meeting the concrete wall. The red fabric around his throat became a noose as he felt his cape, which was half dangling on the other side, constrict his windpipe in an unnatural, painful manner. He could feel his throbbing neck and wheezed out pitiful gag after pitiful gag. 

“Can it, _Crow_.” Ryuji hissed, finally releasing the fabric. Goro took the chance to suck in gasps of precious air, and rub his aching, bruised throat.

”Indeed. You’re in no position to be asking for anything whatsoever.” Spoke Yusuke with the same sneer he used when confronting Madarame. He sighed in deep disappointment, gazing at Goro’s flailing legs. “Seeing such a beautiful body hold such a hideous personality is nothing short of revolting.”

”Yup it’s a damn shame, Fox.” Ryuji shook his head, scowl peeking through his steel mask. He turned, eager to forget about that pretentious waste of space. Fox followed behind, softened sapphire eyes showing regret. “We’re leaving his ass as Shadow-bait, right Joker?”

Akira stood still, staring at Goro silent and shocked. 

”Hey, Joker. What’s got you so…” Ryuji’s voice tapered off as his eyes followed Akira’s.

Yusuke’s eyes widened as well. His mouth hung agape as all three of these thieves confronted the unthinkable discovery about the detective prince.

Their gazes rested, transfixed entirely towards the crotch of Akechi’s smoky-white slacks. His legs had been forced apart by the pain of being choked and did nothing to hide his secret. Nested between those spindly, spread legs his cock tented the fabric out, revealing his true, degrading feelings.

”You’re getting off on this.” Akira uttered, his gaze steely and his tone not disgusted, but rather in awe. He approached Goro’s trembling, terrified form. “You’re really getting off on this.”

”Effin’ psycho.” Ryuji noted. “Getting hard from being threatened.”

”And being choked excites him?” Yusuke added dryly after a snort. “Utter perversion at its ugliest.”

Goro wanted to protest, give a view dignified denials, but all that his throat could muster was a series of light sobs. 

Joker turned to his companions and shared a resolute nod, before whispering and confiding with them.

Goro could just barely make out their hushed words, muffled by the wall, and he yearned to know what they were planning. He couldn’t stop trembling because he didn’t see any possible escape. And for some bizarre reason what should have been a horrifying ordeal became an arousing one. Why was he so turned on by this? From being at the mercy of his enemies?

The three distinct sets of footsteps sounded, signifying to Goro that they were finished planning. He stared at the floor in front of him, his throat going dry.

”Alright, you depraved monster.” Yusuke started, as he licked his lips and sauntered around Goro’s lower half like a lion stalking its prey. “Here’s what you’ll be doing immediately.”

The tall artist reached over and tugged on the tight pants. “First you’ll take your gaudy belt off.”

 _’Oh God.’_ Goro’s eyes began to water and he started to gasp, fast and heavy. 

Ryuji stepped forward and beamed a toothy smirk at Yusuke, sharing a mutual joy at seeing their foe like this. ”Then we're gonna pack your ass with so much Relax-gel, that our cocks will just slide right in.”

The tears flowed openly and he chewed on his lip till it almost bled, hoping this was just a nightmare. He couldn’t be getting aroused from this, why the hell was he so damn hard? They hadn’t even done anything yet.

Akira’s voice, the final nail in the coffin of Goro’s composure, struck. “Then you’ll take us deep inside, pleasure us until we’re spent, and we’ll go from there.” He gave a teasing, cruel wolf-whistle. “I think that could be a good start for an apology. 

Goro’s knees gave in, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he was stuck, he’d have hit the cold concrete floor. Instead his legs just pushed against the wall. Joker chuckled at the display. ”Sound fun, Crow?”

”So… belt off.” Yusuke reminded, a simple command really.

Goro just sat there silently. He couldn’t just give in right? He was an ace detective, the best of the best. He would find a way out and-

Yusuke, growing impatient, struck Goro’s ass hard enough to bruise. “I said, _belt off._ ” 

Another spank made Goro squirm. This time from Ryuji. Harder and more a punch than Yusuke’s open-handed slap. He growled out, a primal noise that made Akechi reel. “You take your effin’ belt off, or we’re leaving you here. We really don’t give a shit about you.”

Goro supposed he couldn’t blame them.

”Yeah, hate to break it to you. But it’s hard to feel sympathy for my would-be murderer.” Akira spoke, arms crossed. ”Might be funny though. Leaving you to be devoured by shadows.

Goro sniffled, shocked by his foes’ cruelty. He sorely misjudged them. 

Finally realizing how dire his circumstances were, Akechi’s shaking hands unclasped the golden A-shaped buckle with difficulty. He threw it to the ground, hoping the jingle would let his captors hear his obedience.

”Heh. Good boy, now why was that so hard?”

Goro groaned. His rival’s voice had always done things to him.

* * *

”You know…” Ryuji’s voice gave way to a breathy moan as he slathered his cock with Relax-gel. “Even before we knew your true intentions, you always pissed me the hell off!”

Ryuji thrusted in, so hard his hips slammed against Goro’s ass. There was no ‘gentle’ or ‘slow’. He was just consumed by a desire to make Goro hurt, because how dare he. How dare the bastard try to act like their comrade, when he was really just planning to murder them all. 

And it must have hurt. Because Goro yelled frantically, begged for a slower pace, but Ryuji wouldn’t relent.

”Please! It hurts! Slow down! Please!

“Yeah… oh hell yeah.” Ryuji groaned as the tight warmth continued enveloping his cock. “He may be an asshole, but he feels amazing.”

The Relax-gel did its job and let Ryuji’s cock piston back and forth almost mechanically. It was like his cock glided, wet sloppy squelches filling the air, causing Goro’s face to light an impressive red. “Using you like this, seeing your ass take my cock… it’s...” Ryuji sighed, his voice cracking as his limit approached.

“It is quite beautiful.” Finished Yusuke with a wry smirk.

”Yeah. It really is.” Akira beamed, eyes lit with delight as he palmed himself.

”No. No. No!” Akechi panicked as he could feel their warped praise affect him. All his life he’d been treated like rubbish, like something to be thrown away by foster families and scoffed at by teachers. Hearing such positive words, even while he was being ravaged and used, it made his insides heat up. 

Ryuji sighed and took a breath before thrusting even faster. Akechi could feel him. Could feel Ryuji’s cock throb, each pulse a little longer than the last. Eyes misty with pleasure, Goro realized what was about to happen. Ryuji Sakamoto, some vulgar punk he saw as inferior in every way, was about to come inside him. 

And he hated to admit it, but his suppressed, true self, the one he hid from Shido and the media, loved the idea.

”Yeah, take it you effin bastard.” Ryuji grunted as he finally gave in and came, throwing his head back. The wet warmth from Ryuji was a heady sensation and much to Goro’s humiliation he clenched around the cock.

”Heh, I think he likes it.” Ryuji laughed, as he pulled out and tapped his spent cock against one of the fleshy mounds. He waggled his eyebrows at his two comrades. “He takes it like a champ.”

Goro’s legs twitched a bit, held back by his pants. He bit his finger, doing his best not to give them anything.

Ryuji turned an eager gaze to Yusuke. ”You got a marker, man?”

Yusuke dug one out of his satchel. Ryuji took it with glee, kneaded one of Goro’s ass cheeks and left a nice little ink mark.

Akira cocked a confused eyebrow.

Ryuji blushed, and scratched his hair meekly. ”I saw it in a porno once.”

His two friends tilted their heads, still not getting the picture. Yusuke, for his part, did think it had a good aesthetic. The inky black contrasted with the alabaster skin well. 

Ryuji sighed. ”It’s like everytime the pornstar takes a cock, they mark them. Y’know to keep score and remind them… .”

”How much of a cock slut they are.” Akira finished the blonde’s sentence with his bottom lip bit. “I love it” 

He walked up to Goro and gave that ass a grounding, harsh spank. One that made it jiggle, leaving a screaming, red print. Shining desire snuck through Akira’s domino mask as the idea of giving that pretentious, smarmy backstabber a visual reminder of how much the Phantom Thieves ruined him made Akira giddy.

It should’ve ignited Goro’s rage, made him summon Loki and slaughter the bastards. But instead the sensation of being marked, being degraded with a tally mark just made Goro’s cock throb even harder. 

What was happening to him?!

* * *

“I do hope you’re ready for me.” Yusuke approached, and tugged Goro by the legs, using them for leverage. 

Yusuke’s cock was thinner, but had less girth than Ryuji’s. Still it’s length let Yusuke hit all the brunette’s spots with ease. Yusuke went slower and more methodical than his vulgar counterpart, but Akechi found himself more into this. It made him more relaxed and almost comfortable. He closed his eyes and focused on the mind-numbing chaos behind that concrete wall.

”Gods. You were right, Skull. He truly feels divine.” Yusuke spoke with a reverent tone. The way the artist’s cock rubbed against his deep, sensitive insides had Goro rutting back in time with every crack of Yusuke’s slim hips, which only riled both of them up.

“You’re... ” Yusuke’s sentence broke off, as the way Goro’s insides fluttered around his cock overwhelmed his composure. “You’re too much for me to bear!” 

Yusuke, who had always been touch-starved, was quick to finish. He panted throughout the release, as he slowly emptied into Goro. He pulled out with a long, lengthy groan and Goro found himself whining, ass shaking at the emptiness.

“I… I need more, please.” He begged, wanting to feel more pleasure. He’d never felt so good, so wanted before. And he was desperate to keep that high. He could feel the liquid efforts of Yusuke and Ryuji slowly drip out onto his pants, making a mess of them .

Goro licked his lips, because he liked it. Liked being roughed up and ruined, like being fucked so hard that all his tragic memories faded away.

Yusuke gave his ass a few appreciative pats, and Goro sighed in content. Yusuke could hear the hitch of breath and see the greedy hole gape, hungry for more. 

“Oh hush, Crow. We’re not nearly finished with you yet.” Yusuke placated, hardly able to grasp how depraved the detective truly was.

Skull passed the marker, and Yusuke left his own claim, a little too long to just be another tally mark. 

Akechi found himself wanting to see his ass covered in ink, come and glowing red hand-prints. He also found himself not caring about how far he was falling from grace.

He just smiled in anticipation, as he knew who was coming next.

* * *

As Akira strut forward, Yusuke and Ryuji shrunk off to the side. They both could recognize that expression on their leader’s face. The raven’s curled sneer showing a suave confidence, as his gray eyes gave a steely leer. He adjusted his red gloves, and the two knew to back off. 

Akira had always been the closest to Goro, and judging by his demeanor it was clear to see that their leader was going to be merciless with swiftly correcting Akechi’s erroneous lifestyle. 

Akira stared forlorn at Akechi, as his eyes went downcast. “You know what, Crow?”

He reached a gloved hand to Goro’s rosy, apricot taint and just stroked with his index finger. Teasing, light and feathery, the red leather giving Goro tender caresses. On the other side, Goro hummed and let his eyes gently close. 

Hearing his rival drift away content and in bliss made something snap inside. Akira snatched him by the cape, and cut off his air supply, relishing in the pathetic gagging slurs of pleasure.

As Goro gagged and his vision started to fade, Akira relinquished his grip, only to replace it with the shock of sheathing himself immediately.

Goro gave an obscene noise, torn between a need for air, and a reaction to feeling Akira destroy his ass. 

Akira’s cock was shorter than Yusuke’s and not as girthy as Ryuji’s, but that didn’t matter. He was here to make a point. 

”It just doesn’t make any sense!” Akira shouted through clenched teeth. His pace was nothing short of mind-shattering. He used sex to channel his rage, and slammed his hips into that raw pillowy ass over and over, bottoming out each time. Goro squealed, letting out rapid, machine-gun like stutters and mewls. 

”Even after you lied to my face the first time we met, and conspired to kill me!” He barked out amidst the cacophony of pants, and flesh meeting flesh. He cocked a hand back, and spanked Goro for good measure. “Why is it that you always draw me back in?!”

The realization was a gut-punch. They all knew since day one at that television studio. Goro had outed himself just like that, from the _first_ conversation. And Goro felt giddy, at peace even.

Because it was the ultimate degradation. All that time he was being played. The Phantom Thieves were stringing him along, hell his father probably was too. Goro Akechi was simply inferior, that was his lot in life. 

No more ridiculous revenge schemes, no more playing up his depressing life for the media, no more murdering for his father. Instead he could just stop thinking and bask in a simple, stress-free life as the Phantom Theives’ toy.

And it sounded perfect to Akechi.

”Heh, Not bad!” Goro cackled, high and piercing, a laugh that wasn’t fully right. But he knew why. He knew how to explain his feelings to them now.

”Because, haha, you’re my superior!”

"Oh? Elaborate, Crow."

”You always have been! Smarter, stronger and prettier!” Akechi grinded his ass into Akira’s cock, trying to show the thief his genuine gratitude. “You see me for the warped, disgusting bastard I am and you love me anyways, Joker!”

He only wished Joker could see his expression. A beaming smile, with tongue and drool hanging out, his eyes glassy and crossed. His royal-red and cloudy white uniform drenched in sweat and viscous drool. Total arrogance replaced with total submissiveness.

”Thanks for putting me in my rightful place!” Goro somehow managed an audible sentence through the flurry of moans and squeals that overtook his interview voice. ”P-please! Ravage me! Use me!”

That was it. Hearing the detective speak such filth, and having his ass gyrate into his cock proved too much. Akira cracked and wailed, repeating ‘Goro’ like a mantra as he spilled in several, powerful bursts.

The knowledge that his rival’s come just coated his insides was what did it. Goro’s voice edged into a single powerful shout, as his come shot out. Most of it ran down the concrete wall, some of it dripping onto his pants and riding shoes. 

Yusuke and Ryuji were struck by the sight. Seeing Akechi, the fastidious so-called detective prince give in to lewdness and desecrate his outfit. His pretentious outfit, once akin to royalty, had been caked and glazed by come shot after come shot. 

Goro’s hands flew to the side of the wall, scratching and if it wasn’t for his gloves, Goro probably would have drawn some blood. His vision went white, and finally his head fell forward.

Akira, exhausted and spent, fell against the wall, resting his hips against Goro’s ass. He panted for a good while, and popped his mask off so he could sop some of the sweat off of his face.

Afterwards he did his duty, and gave Goro another tally. 

”Geez, Joker you were going pretty fast.” Ryuji haplessly laughed, as he yawned languidly. “I thought you and Crow were gonna pass out for a second there.”

”But damn, that whole thing was bomb!” Ryuji said, high fiving Akira. “Goro was amazing. He’s so good at acting and effin sexy.”

”Well, Goro said not to hold back today so I didn’t.” Akira reasoned, playing with his frizzy hair, a nervous tick of his. He called out to his lover. “You dug the roleplay, right honey?” 

Goro just groaned, trying to shake his head, before remembering they wouldn’t see it. ”Yeah but you ruined the afterglow, darling. It felt like I was flying for a second.”

Akira smiled, glad to have made Goro feel so happy. He motioned to his allies, and they gently worked Goro out of the gap.

He landed on his feet, and kicked his disheveled, fluid soaked slacks to the side. They would just regenerate next time they came to Mementos anyways.

He turned his curious gaze towards his bare rear and saw nothing too surprising. Some tally marks, a couple degrading terms, all things he wanted to experiment with. 

One stood out though. Scrawled on his left cheek in pretty script, almost bordering on calligraphy it read:

_’I’m usually too busy being fucked to do actual detective work.’_

He rubbed his hand into it and hummed at the ache.

”Who wrote this?” He asked with a teasing smirk.

Yusuke finished zipping up and raised a nervous hand, “Is it to your liking?”

”It was my favorite.” Goro planted a kiss on the artist’s head, making Yusuke blush. 

“I simply thought something more creative than the tired cliches of ‘slut’ or ‘whore’ could prove more thrilling.” Yusuke started, always eager to explain any type of creative process.

”Well I love it.” Goro spoke, winking, a sight that made Yusuke swoon.

”I was just curious, Akechi.” Yusuke began with a little hesitation. “Was it love at first sight when you saw that wall?”

”Pardon?” Akechi squeaked, cheeks afflame.

Akira and Ryuji went still. 

”When you first saw that particular wall, did you feel a consuming steady want to be taken on it?” Yusuke questioned with a genuine desire to learn more about the confusing, alluding theme of love. “Or was it more... fleeting and quick-burning like a shooting star passing by in the cloudless summer sky? ”

Akechi’s blush went up to one hundred, color matching his pointy rebellious mask.

Ryuji erupted into a violent, guffawing laughter as Akira giggled quietly and Yusuke just stood there bewildered.

”Remind me why I put up with you fools?” Goro asked, his tone too soft to be mad.

Ryuji ruffled Goro’s hair affectionately. Yusuke kneeled, planting a chaste kiss on his left hand. Akira almost kissed him on the lips, before remembering the pointed beak in the way. So he opted for a cheek instead.

”Because you love us.” They all spoke, an off-key messy slur of voices that still managed to be music to Goro’s ears. 

That warm fuzzy feeling settled in Akechi’s gut again. The one he only started to get when he met these three for the first time.

He gave them a shy, closed mouth smile. “And you love me.”


End file.
